


The Princess And Her Pirate

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enchanted Forest AU, F/M, First Meet, Princess - Freeform, fall in love, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: When everyone is going to Enchanted Forest by a curse Emma and Killian must separate again. But what happens when Princess Emma meets a handsome black-hair man with a hook for a hand in the Forest. I wll tell you, she falls in love with him like crazy.





	The Princess And Her Pirate

As the afternoon and the sunset covered the castle of the Enchanted Forest , Princess Emma got inside her chamber, with her beautiful bright blue gown and sat down to her desk chair. She grabbed a paper and started writing as the candle flamed its fire like her feelings.

''Hi, my name is Emma and I am the Princess of the Enchanted Forest, and the truth is that I don't want to be the princess anymore. All my life I felt that growing in the palace wasn't wright, that my life until now hadn't had any meaning. All day the same, shiny balls, same colorful gowns and my parents guiding me to smile and be happy in front of the people. But the truth is that I am not really happy. I have to pretend someone that I am not. But there was a moment in my life when I felt that something was familiar, that something had meaning. It was then, that I visited the royal library when I was 5, searching for a book, not finding any for my mood, suddenly appeared a big book in front of me, the title?The Princess and her Pirate. From child curiosity I opened it and started reading it. It was a story, a love one but it was different from the others my mother used to tell me at night. It was timeless, this love had transferred realms and worlds and as my mother would say the two lovers always found each other, always love each other so truly and passionately, that they even defeated death. I borrowed the book and put it under my bed, and every night when the stars were shining above the sky of my kingdom I read it, the whole of it … every night. The Princess and her Pirate, the two different characters who were reunited by growing love inside them. But I always had a question in my innocent mind… How a pirate can be good and have a heart full of love for a person that it's not himself. This question… I can answer it only now, now that I have my pirate…

A tear fell on her cheek while she was writing this sentence.

It was like yesterday, that I wore some peasant clothes handmaid gave me, when I sneak though my parent's guards and went to the village. There, while I was admiring the red roses my father had planted to the village when I was born, a strong breeze took the red rose I had just cut to smell. I followed it into the forest, and as our myth says that the roses lead you to your true love, it led me to mine. The rose suddenly stopped by the feet of a man, and we together tried to catch it. When our eyes met, my heart started beating fast, it was something familiar about him. He had black hair and bear, he was dressed in a black pirate's coat and had a black cape around him that was tightened to his left shoulder. For a minute, there was completely silence between us, as I started seeing his blue, wonderful eyes. Oh, these eyes made me melt like a candle in front of a burning fire. It was like seeing the sea itself in his eyes. He was definitely the most handsome man I had ever seen. But something was familiar about him, his smell, the way he looked at me, everything, I must have dreamt him, but he was too really. Without thinking I put my hand to his cheek, but a minute later I realized what I had done and got up.

''Oh, I am so sorry'' I said awkwardly. The handsome man got up too , holding my rose.

''It's okay, take it, it's yours isn't it?'' He said giving me the rose.

''Thank you'' I said and touched his hand to take it, this touch was completely magical like my father always said that you understand your other half from only his touch.

''It matches your lips after all, and the branch matches to your eyes'' The man said and looked me straight to my eyes.

''Well, I am afraid I must leave, my crew is waiting'' The man said and I smiled gently to him.

''Nice to meet you miss, maybe I will see you again'' He said and touched my hand again to say goodbye.

''Will come to the ball tonight? At the palace?'' I said spontaneously with smile.

''Aye, I will, I will see you there, then , love?'' He said and I nodded and turned to go but before that…

''Excuse me, mister, can I have your name?'' I said

''Captain Killian Jones, my lady'' HE said and I smiled brightly and then I followed the path to the palace with my red rose beside my heart.

The night at the ball was fantastic, beyond any of my dreams. I danced with him and we started talking about our lives and selves, and I couldn't help but finding something magical in him although he was pirate, and pirates have but reputation in our land. I started too really like him. The following days , I sneak out of the palace more times just to see him until my mother understood what it was going on and told me that I am not allowed to marry a pirate because they are bad. But this man, there was nothing bad about him. But when my mother insisted, I said to myself as I was staring him in the wheel of his ship'' I mustn't fall in love with him''…'' but it was too late' 'I went near him, and kissed him passionately in front of the blue sea. This taste was the sweetest in all realms, love and passion combined into one kiss. After the kiss, my Killian confessed me his love for me and I did the same, and we decided to run away with his ship. But soon my father's guards found out, and my father did everything he could to keep him away from me, it's for my own good, he said. The other day my mother brought suitors to see me, and I refused any contact with them. My father said to Killian to leave for a mission that will take 6 months at sea, and he did that in the hope of forgetting him. My love is leaving tomorrow, the only man I want to marry is Killian Jones, poor pirate and not the rich prince. The man whose gold is in his heart. I will not let my father take him from me , I will run tomorrow morning to the harbor and stop him, my father will understand from true love, I am optimist, I will stop at nothing , to get my happy ending with Killian like the princess did in my book. I have finally found my own pirate who I love with all my heart and soul and I have finally found my prince to be.

She said and put the letter and the red rose near her heart.


End file.
